Eastenders Couples- Moving On
by Jabi07
Summary: The following Couples I am writing about in this fanfic are- Ronnie and Charlie Roxy and Max Lauren and Peter Whitney and Lee Abi and Deano Lola and Jay Cindy and T.J
1. Chapter 1

**Eastenders Couples- Moving On**

**Part One- Ronnie And Charlie**

**Ronnie**

Ronnie was filing through a mountain of paperwork her head spinning with all that had gone on recently, particularly the fact that her Sister had shacked up with no other than Max Branning of all people! Not that Ronnie didn't like Max as a friend but that would be it as he was like herself a complicated wreck! She wanted way better for her Roxy and for those poor kids, who over the years have had to go through emotional hell because of Max and his failure to resist temptation. She had her attention focused at her files that she did not see her new man Charlie Cotton enter the small office smiling charmingly over at her direction,

"Ronnie, you know that you have to look at the words on the page to count as reading don't you" on hearing his voice Ronnie jumped slightly forcing a smile onto her face as she looked up at Charlie,

"Oh hey Charlie! I didn't see you come in. What you want?"

"A nice quiet lunch with my girlfriend unless of course you have other plans?" Ronnie was close to declining the offer but stopped short thinking that maybe for once she should start trying to sort her life out first before concerning on her Sister and another one of her mistakes.

"Yes I would like that. Where did you have in mind?" Ronnie asks standing and picking up her handbag,

"That my love is totally upto you" Ronnie smirked walking casually close to him,

"I hope you bought your check book!" Ronnie cooly brushes pass him making Charlie follow behind her smiling amused. It was late Afternoon when they came back to the Square, Lola who had spotted them came rushing over to them pushing Lexi in her pushchair,

"Oh hello Sweetie! Everything alright?"

"Not really Ron. Peter broke up with me and Abi is not to happy either cause of your sister. I mean why she got to go with Max for? Of all the blokes around walford she picks him!"

"I know tell me bout it. So Abi is not to happy either. What bout Lauren?"

"Lauren is abit preoccupied still with Lucy...and working on her business"

"Of course. Stupid question. Look Lola I'll speak to my sister but you know what she's like never listens to anyone!" Lola shrugs,

"Well it's a start! Poor Abi is concerned as it is leaving Lauren and jay" Lola headed back home whilst Ronnie turned back to Charlie, knowing that even though it was nice while it lasted she could never really put herself first, as Roxy is and always will be her main priority.

"End of our date I'm guessing" Charlie says sensing the look on her face making her nod,

"I'm so sorry Charlie I really am. It's just that my sister needs me right now" Charlie gave a small smile that was reassuring to Ronnie,

"It's ok Ronnie. Maybe we can go out when things die down huh?"

"Yeah. I uh will ring you soon" she lightly kissed his cheek before heading over to her house praying that she was there instead of the Branning's as she didn't want to make a scene in front of the girls.

**Charlie**

I headed into grandmas house, my grandma smiled warmly over at my direction while Fatboy just gave a curt nod at my direction, making me sigh slightly before sitting myself down and focusing my attention on grandma,

"So how was your day?" I ask politely,

"Oh it was stressful! That Cora is in such a pickle! She was..." I switched myself off as she rambled on me nodding my head every so often as she put out and lit up new fags as she rambled. I lost myself into thinking about Ronnie, she was a special woman unlike other women he had been with before. She was loyal and strong, protective and was incapable to trust people so easily, which made her all the more appealing to him as he had never really had a strong woman in his life before which was why he was sure he was going to fall head over for Ronnie even though it hasn't been that long.

"Charlie everything alright? You look rather peaky! Oh I do hope you've not got a bug!" Charlie shock himself and smiled over at Dot feeling affection for her caring nature,

"No grandma just thinking about something that's all"

"if you have something bothering you I'm sure mrs B wouldn't mind helping?" Fatboy chipped in making dot frown over at him,

"Now Arthur whatever Charlie is thinking about is nobodies business but his now stop being so very rude!"

"It's ok grandma. He really meant no harm did you Fatboy?" Arthur blushed shaking his head mumbling a apology before turning his attention to the TV screen. The next day I made my way over to Ronnie's really wanting to see her when I am stopped in my tracks by a frowning Phil,

"What you sniffing around here for Cotton?"

"I'm not sniffing anywhere just going to see my girlfriend if that's alright with you!" Phil glared a moment longer before softening slightly,

"Well I wouldn't go in there now if you value your life as they are at it again!"

"I'm guessing you mean Ronnie and Roxy?"

"Yeah. They usually take a day or two to cool down" Phil walks off chuckling amused, Charlie stood in place for a moment fighting his body to not move where he was, but he knew enough about Ronnie to know that she would never appreciate someone coming in the middle of her family dramas particularly if they involve her Sister Roxy. Charlie made his way to work wondering how on earth he could think about his job when all he thought about was being with Ronnie. It was actually quite scary but a good kind of scary falling for someone! He always mocked people that were loved up and happy, as he thought that it was a sure way of causing destruction on everything and everyone around you, I mean look at my dad and mum! My mum was so in love with him but she soon learned the hard way! At the thought leading into his dad he felt his stomach knot, and his eyes begin to water as he casually wiped the moisture before they fell down his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two- Roxy And Max**

**Roxy**

Argh! So annoyed with Ronnie right now that I can barely look at her! She doesn't get it she thinks like everyone else that it's just a fling! But it isn't not to me. We are both sat in our sitting room,

"Rox please don't get stroppy with me I'm just trying to look out for you. Like I always have"

"And you think that maybe just maybe you have the wrong idea about my relationship!"

"Oh babe it's not a serious relationship darling. It never is with Max just look at his track record!"

"So he has a past! You could say the same about me you know! Look I'm done having this conversation with you. You either support me or you don't either way I'm still seeing Max!" Roxy strops out the house and heads straight to the car lot where a stressed out Max sat flicking through paperwork,

"Someone's busy! Is this a bad time?" Max looked up beaming over at Roxy,

"Course not come on in babe!"

"Thanks. Where's David then?"

"Hospital with our carol" Max said looking tense making Roxy reach out a tightly squeeze his hand,

"Hey your Carol is a tough cookie she'll be alright sweetheart" Max gives a small smile,

"So how come your skulking around early?"

"One guess. Ronnie she kind of disapproves of us"

"Kind of?"

"Alright fine she got all Ronnie on me. She seems to think that you are just using me...we are both serious about each other right?"

"Of course we are! You know why I can't have you staying over mine at the moment! The girls have been through so much already!"

"I know I know. Sorry Max I don't mean to doubt you...just Ronnie sometimes puts things into my head"

"Look babe if you really want to be with me we both have to be strong and stick together. No matter what babe" Roxy nodded her head knowing he was right, when a thought popped into her head that will make Ronnie take her and Max seriously,

"Max, how bout you stay up mine tonight?"

"But tonight we having dinner with the girls"

"Yeah I know after that. Look the only way people will start taking us seriously is if we start acting like a proper couple"

"Then in that case how bout you stay up mine!" Max says leaning forward and kissing Roxy,

"You mean it? What bout the girls?"

"They will be fine I'll sort it" Roxy left the Carlot with the biggest smile on her face.

**Max**

Max as soon as David got back went straight home to check on Lauren and to also inform the girls of the new plans tonight,

"Oh alright babe! Where's your sister at?"

"Over at Peters again. You ok?"

"Yeah uh babe bout tonight"

"Let me guess your changing your plans!"

"Babe we still having dinner and uh Roxy is staying over" Abi shared a pained look with Jay making Max frown,

"What's with the face?"

"You really think that Roxy and you are going to be a proper couple?"

"Yeah I do. Why the distaste? Thought you like Roxy!"

"I do. It's just that..."

"What?"

"She isn't mum ok! Besides she's mother to your niece!" Max sighed frustrated,

"Babe please don't start just except it babe me and Roxy are together now!" Max walked out the house and headed back to the car lot wondering if maybe he had actually made the right decision and if it was to soon for the children. At five Max made his way home and was surprised to find Roxy, Abi and Cora laughing merrily in the kitchen,

"Oh uh hey girls! Nice surprise to come home to!"

"Hey dad. Look sorry for earlier. Was a bit stressed out" abi wrapped her arms around me as I kissed the top of her head smiling warmly over at Roxy,

"Where's Lauren? Is she home?"

"In the lounge. She has been a bit quiet"

"Uh I'll go check on her" Max heads out of the kitchen and into the lounge,

"Babe you ok?" Max asks frowning as Lauren sat huddled onto the sofa her eyes watery,

"Honestly no. I can't deal with tonight. I can't be here right now!" Lauren rushes out the door, making all three girls head confused into the lounge,

"What happened Max?" Roxy asked walking over to him and pulling herself into him,

"I think she really isn't doing good. Don't know what to say to her babe"

"No. No one can really understand it. But it will take time won't it" Max and the women sat around the table all silently fretting about Lauren and whether she would come home tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three- Lauren and Peter**

**Lauren**

I knocked desperately onto his door eager to see him, knowing that he understood the way I was feeling. Peter opened the door smiling sadly at me,

"Hey Lauren. Is uh everything ok?" I was trying to hold it all together but I failed to do so as I burst into tears turning myself away feeling ashamed of myself,

"Babe! It's alright come on" Peter soothed as he wrapped his strong arms around me pulling me closer into him,

"I'm so sorry...I should be comforting you not the other way round!" Peter tucked a strand of hair behind my ear smiling sadly at me,

"Without realising it you have babe" peter led me through to the sitting room where Ian and Denise sat looking glum and depressed,

"Hey Ian, Denise hope you don't mind me being here!"

"Course not darling!" Denise replied whilst Ian remained as he was making me shuffle awkwardly unsure what I could say next,

"Uh why don't we go upstairs and chat yeah?" Peter suggested making me nod as I followed peter up to his room memories flooding back to me of when we were together, and would lie onto his bed and just listened to music that reminded us of each other.

"You remember that game we use to play when we were kids?" Lauren asks as she places herself onto his bed smiling warmly from the memory,

"Yeah you always played rock music" peter responded smiling as he placed himself beside her,

"Yeah. I use to think I was being so cool. They were never how I truly felt about you peter. I was just afraid" peter leans forward ,

"Oh yeah and what song would you really have picked?" Lauren blushed slightly as she pulled a cd out her bag and handed it to peter,

"Here. It is songs to express how I feel for you now peter"

**Peter**

Lauren had made me promise to not play the cd until she was gone, even though it was difficult I had managed to keep my word. But as soon as she had left the house I hurried to my room grabbed my old Walkman and played the cd, I felt my heart race as the first song that played was colplays "fix you" which made my eyes water and a huge lump rise in the back of my throat. I lately ever since Lucy had died felt a real bond with Lauren, more than that a connection which made me feel so guilty as I should of had that with Lola but I didn't. That is why I ended it with her knowing deep down how different we really were! Which wasn't fair on either of us, I lay myself down lightly closing my eyes as I listened to the songs that played. The next morning I headed over to the Branning's determined to help Lauren with the business knowing how much she was struggling on her own,

"Morning peter come on through Lauren is in the sitting room" I was taking aback at Roxy letting me in and was dressed in a short nighty,

"Uh thanks Roxy" I say politely making my way into the sitting room where Lauren was sat staring into space her eyes watering,

"Hey babe you okay?"

"Not really. Feeling all over the place but your the only one that gets that peter" I sigh sadly placing my hand into hers,

"Yes I do. So you tell me how I can lighten the load?"

"What?"

"With the business. Come on tell me what to do and I will babe" Lauren sighed shrugging her shoulders moisture filling her eyes,

"I don't know. Lucy handled most of it. I am so useless ain't i!" I pulled her into me,

"Don't you dare Lauren! You have helped me so much these pass few weeks! Seriously I don't want I would do without you!" I held her as she sobbed stroking her hair my heart racing as I smelt her perfume and our body touching each other's,

"Pete thanks for this" Lauren moves away slightly looking at me both of us intensely looking at each other before we knew it our lips were on each other's as a wave of different emotions flooded through us as we tenderly continued kissing each other. Lunch time we lay side by side in her bed, our hands entwined both wearing a smile on our faces,

"Peter. We should maybe just kept this on the low for now" I nodded my head in agreement knowing that I needed things to die down completely with Lola, also more importantly get dad back on track and making sure that he is alright before starting a relationship with Lauren.

"I agree. So we keep things casual for now then see how things go. If it gets serious" Lauren kisses my chest before lying her head on me both of us cuddling each other tightly not wanting to never let go


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four- Abi and Deano**

**Abi**

I sat myself on the bench in the square my eyes watering as I sigh feeling a mixture of emotions wave through me as I sobbed not wanting to hold it in any longer! I would have gone home but my dad is home and he would only go round Jays and kick off, which even though I'm annoyed on him for given up on us so easily I still love him would hate to see him hurt.

"Here you go Abi" I took the tissue from the outstretched hand and looked up smiling gratefully at Deano,

"Hey Deano. It's been awhile since you been round here!"

"It certainly has! Now what is so bad that you are sat out here alone crying your pretty eyes out?" Abi blushed slightly before responding,

"I uh just got dumped! By the boy I love!" Deano naturally put his arm around Abi, making her stomach knot nervously,

"Well he clearly didn't realise what a good thing he had did he!" Abi awkwardly shuffled in her seat unsure how to answer him,

"I think he loves someone else...odd thing us that I'm not mad!"

"Then maybe you don't love him as much as you think" abi stood up outraged,

"Uh you don't have a clue bout me and Jay! So don't you dare judge me like that!" Abi strops off and heads home slamming the door behind her as she rushes upstairs to her bedroom needing to be alone.

**Deano**

Deano wandered around his old home trying to forget about Abi Branning but was failing as guilt was churning his stomach, he knew that he had to apologise to her so he made his way over to the Branning's house,

"What you doing here?" A confused looking Roxy asks as she leans against the door,

"Uh I was looking for Abi is she still living here?"

"Yes she does. Abi! Door!" Few seconds and Abi stood blushing slightly as she came to the door,

"Uh thanks Roxy. You can go inside now" Roxy slowly made her way back into the lounge, abi then came outside shutting the door behind her,

"What you going here?"

"Look I've come to apologise Abi. I had no right to say what I did as your right I don't know you well enough to judge. But I would like to change that?" Abi frowned slightly struggling to hide a smile,

"Really? Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yeah. You uh interested?" Abi blushed slightly feeling more than flattered,

" of course! Uh I mean that would be nice... Here uh give me your mobile?"

"Yeah here Abi" Deano watched as Abi typed her number into his phone making him smile, they both gave an awkward goodbye before Deano headed over to Patricks where he is staying for a bit, just until he got himself sorted out. He entered Patricks house and sat on his sofa was his mother and Denise both looking drained for very different reasons,

"What you doing here Shirley?"

"You know why Dean. We need to talk" Deano sighed as he placed himself on the chair opposite her,

"Shall we leave you guys alone?" Denise asks,

"Upto you Denise cause she won't be here long!" Denise scowled over at me annoyed by my behaviour towards my so called mother,

"You know what forget it Denise. There is nothing I can do to put things right is there dean?" I shock my head,

" to late. Way to late" I watch her walk out the room tears in her eyes, a small part of me wanting to run after her and have her hold me in her arms and tell me how much she loves me but I don't I remain seated. Later on that evening Deano lay onto his bed and text Abi asking if she was free this evening for dinner, a moment after he got his reply off abi saying she was free and that she would meet him outside the train station in an hours time. Deano leaped off the bed pulling out his bag his smartest top and jeans, before spiking his hair up feeling for the first time nervous which he usually never were when it came to dating girls. He made his way into the sitting room once he was ready and grabbed his jacket,

" where you off to looking smart lad?" Patrick asks a grin placed onto his face,

"Hot date Patrick. So don't wait up" Deano smirked as he left the house and made his way over to the train station where a anxious looking Abi stood,

"Hey Abi!"

"Hey" Abi stopped biting her nails and smiled warmly at Deano before they gave a awkward hug,

"All ready to go?" Deano asks as she nods making Deano wrap his arm around her and lead her through the station.


End file.
